Happily Ever After
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Flack/Stella. Stella doesn't believe in happily ever after. After spending the night with Flack she sees that it might just exist, but panics. Rated M just in case. not too graphic, but a little language.


hi everyone! sorry i haven't updated anything recently. i've been super busy latey. an update is coming for no regrets though! thanks for being patient with me. hope all is well and everyone has a great holidays! i'm catching tonight's episode of CSI NY at the moment...did ya'll see Flack in jeans and a long sleeved shirt? holy moly. he looks hot all the time, but he should dress down more often hehehe. anyway on to the story!

disclaimer: csi ny is not mine and none of the characters belong to me. though i wish flack did *sigh* he's just so hot and yea...lol i'll leave it at that :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella stared straight into Flack's baby blue eyes. She'd woken for a deep sleep and opened her eyes to see his gaze on her. Confusion filled her as she tried to recall what had happened and why he was in her bed. Sitting up abruptly she glanced around the room to see discarded clothes and shoes in a trail leading to the bedroom doorway. This wasn't her room. Her eyes rounded in shock and she scramble out of the bed taking the comforter with her and wrapping it tightly around her body as she rushed around grabbing up clothes, underwear, and shoes.

Flack sat up the sheet dropping down to his waist as he watched her hurriedly dress.. He could tell she was in a panicked state and he'd have a hard time talking her down. He didn't regret making love with her last night. It had been explosive and so hot. Plus he'd been waiting for his chance with her and he wasn't about to let her just walk away. Pushing the sheet back he grabbed his jeans foregoing boxers and pulled them quickly up his legs and snatching his shirt off the floor before heading toward the door. Stella was in the living room heading for the door. Dashing towards her he got his hand on the door shutting it just as she opened it.

Stella stopped abruptly as Don reached above her head to shut the door. Her gaze remained at chest level and she refused to look at him.

"Stella where are you going?" he asked gently.

She tried to move around him to get to the door but he moved with her. "Dammit Don! Move. Don't make this a big thing ok? I need to go."

He leaned down to look her in the face. "Go where Stell? Why the hell are you so upset? We need to talk about this."

Shaking her head vehemently she looked up at him. "No we do not. This should not have happened. It was just sex. Nothing more. And it won't happen again."

Flack recoiled as if slapped. Anger and hurt filled him at her words. It had been much more than just sex to him and he thought she'd feel the same.

Stella took advantage of his speechlessness to move around him and bolt out the door. She walked quickly towards the elevator until she heard a door slam. Looking behind her she saw Don following her. Quickly she ducked for the stairs, almost sprinting down them.

He followed her down the stairs, out the door, and into the pouring rain. Both of them were soaked in seconds as they ran; her running away, and him trying to stop her. Grabbing her arm he pulled her to an abrupt stop, spinning her towards him. His blue eyes blazed down at her, almost glowing in the light from the streetlamp. Hurt and anger poured out of him almost visibly, his stance rigid and unyielding.

"Why're ya running away Stella? You can't even stay and let us discuss this. You're so scared of being close to someone that you won't even give me a chance? It was more than sex and you fucking know it!"

She pulled her arm from his grip. "I can't do this Flack! We work together! If something were to go wrong it would be awkward and we wouldn't be able to work together. I don't do relationships. I'm not good at them… shit, look how the last two ended! What happened last night between us was irresponsible. It could ruin everything." Her arms flew out as she gestured wildly at him in frustration water flying in every direction.

As he stared through the rain at her he could see the fear shining from her eyes, making them stand out starkly against her pale skin. "You're just making up excuses! None of those are good reasons! How was it irresponsible? We're both consenting adults…I don't see the problem. I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me. Besides I didn't hear any complaints from you at the time." He smirked.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" She spat at him before spinning on her heel to walk away. He caught her arm again and pulled her roughly around till her body collided with his. Her hair was plastered to her head, clothes clinging to her body. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the rain pouring down, cutting them off from everything around them and leaving them in their own little world where only the two of them existed. Slowly he let go of her wrist and slid his hand up to cradle her cheek.

"Just stay with me. Please Stella? Give us a chance. Dammit Stella, you and I both know it was more than just sex! We have something special. You don't know what will happen if you never take the chance. Wouldn't you rather risk it to have some happiness then try to deny what we have because you are afraid of it not working?" His beautiful eyes pleaded with her.

"Why? Look at us! We're already fighting! Hell, half the time we are arguing about something stupid!" She shouted. "I don't want to take the chance and then have it not work out. You mean too much to me for that. Happily ever after doesn't happen…happy endings aren't real! I've lost so many people in my life. I can't lose you too, it would be too hard. Don't you see Don? I can't lose you. I just can't do it." She pleaded brokenly as her tears mixed with the rain running down her face.

Don's heart broke at the tears on her face. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead gently before pulling back again. "You can't hide from the world, too afraid of getting hurt. That's not living…that's just surviving. Do you wanna spend the rest of your life just surviving? Letting love and happiness pass you by and watching everyone else around you find it? Who ever said it's gonna be easy huh? It's gonna be real hard. Relationships take work Stella. If they're easy then it ain't love. Love ain't easy. It's hard and it takes work, that's part of life. But I'm willin' to put in the work if you are. Because I want you, always, forever, every day for the rest of our lives. I love you Stella! I have for a long time. I've been patiently waiting for you to see it."

"You….what? You love me?" She stared up at him in shock. "Since when? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was working my way up to it. I didn't want to push you or rush you. I know what you went through with Frankie and then Drew. I care too much about you to rush you. But I just can't hide my feelings anymore Stell. You mean more to me than anything else in this world. I don't know when I fell in love with you, it just hit me one day when I came to the lab to give you something and you were standing there talking to Danny. I stood there for a moment just realizing what a wonderful woman you are. You are a beautiful, intelligent, independent, and loyal woman. A great friend who has always been there for me. I stood watching you and my heart just stumbled and fell over the edge that day."

His other hand slid to the back of her neck and into her hair, tilting her head back so that she was looking up at him. "I love you Stella." He said again.

She stared up at him as rain ran down his face and dripped off his hair, her eyes searching his face. The emotion was written all over his face, and she could see the love shining from deep within his blue eyes. He never could lie to her worth a damn because his eyes would always tell her the truth. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Stella agreed that his definitely were.

Reaching up she pulled his lips to hers, locking them together in a fierce, passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded between them as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her up on her toes. Her head spun and her knees almost melted. She was glad he was holding onto her because she didn't think she'd be able to stand on her own.

Flack put all of his feelings for her into the kiss. He wanted to prove to her that she was loved and cherished. Her lips were so soft and she slanted her mouth over his, deepening the kiss again. She tasted like rain, soft and smooth and he felt like he could get drunk off of her. He felt her tongue tentatively run along his lips and he opened his mouth to give her entry. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as she explored his mouth with her tongue gently. He shivered as her hands fisted in his wet hair pulling him close like she was trying to burrow into him. Desire shot through him and he fisted his hands in her shirt, swinging her around to push her hard against the brick wall of his building.

Stella wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up slightly, pinning her to the wall with his body as his hands roamed up under her shirt. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as his hand ran up her back and his mouth left hers to attach to her neck. Throwing her head back she gave him better access as he sucked and nibbled down her neck to the sensitive spot where her neck connected with her shoulder. She gasped as his mouth worked the spot, sending chills down her body and causing her to go limp in his arms.

Feeling her go limp, Don pulled his mouth from her neck and gently lowered her to the ground. Leaning his forehead against hers he sighed deeply. Stella cradled his face in her hands.

"Donny, look at me" His gorgeous blue eyes met her gaze. "I'm sorry for all the things I said. You were right. I was just making up excuses because I'm scared. I'm so scared my feelings, of ruining things, and losing you. But I'm tired of being scared and of just surviving. I want to live like you said! I want to find love and happiness. I want that with you. I want you Don. I love you."

A huge smile broke out across his face, lighting it up like a Christmas tree. He pulled her into his arms and spun around so that her feet left the ground both of them laughing with joy. Setting her feet back the ground he tucked her hair behind on ear. "I love you too Stella." He lowered his head to give her a gentle kiss. "I will love you always and forever." Glancing up at the sky he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building's door. "We better get inside and get out of these wet clothes." She dashed with him through the rain like little kids.

Once in his apartment again he grabbed an old pairs of sweats and a t-shirt from his room before giving them to Stella to wear. Also pulling a couple towels out of the hall closet he gave her one to dry off with before doing the same himself. He changed quickly into a wife beater and a clean pair of boxers. Glancing at Stella he saw her she was changed and standing awkwardly by the bed waiting for him. His sweats were several sizes too big for her so she had rolled the top down several times and the t-shirt hung almost to her knees, making her look small and petite.

"Are you gonna get in or stare at it all night? It's not gonna bite you." he joked easing the awkwardness between them.

"Sorry…I just feel kinda awkward. We only slept together once and I just feel…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned around to look at her face. "It's alright Stell. I understand. Don't worry about anything. We don't have to do anything, just sleep ok?"

She smiled at him and climbed in on the left side as he got in on the other. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He let out a contented sigh and settled back on the pillows. Stella traced her finger in a silly design over his chest till her hand came to rest on top of his scar. She couldn't see it, but could feel the raised skin through his shirt. He had come so close to dying…she didn't even want to think about it now.

Tilting her head to look up at him she whispered. "I love you Donny."

A smile spread across his face as he opened his eyes. "I love you too Stella." Stella propped herself up on her forearm and met his lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling back she looked down into his smiling face before lying down on his chest once again. Hugging her closer he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Flack glanced down at her once more, thinking of how blessed he was. He had the woman he loved in his arms and they were finally getting their chance at happiness. Happily ever after and happy endings were real. And he couldn't wait to prove it to Stella. Sighing he lay back and closed his eyes, drifting off quickly into a contented sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! i hope you liked it. i wasn't sure about the ending...but i kinda like it. Please Review! Thanks again!


End file.
